


THE Waffle House Fic

by thepriceofahat



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Doug Eiffel doesn't know how money works, Eiffel? Mistaken for a stripper? It's more likely than you'd think, I'm being bullied into posting the x reader fic I wrote, duck boy is mentioned, need i say more?, no beta we die like the Hephaestus crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceofahat/pseuds/thepriceofahat
Summary: Man I wrote this a while back to cheer my friend up. Basic premise is just. You're a cook/waiter at waffle house and this asshat is annoyingly interesting. Gender Neutrality included!
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	THE Waffle House Fic

That's it. You've had it. That is the tenth time this month this man has come in at three in the morning on the goddamned dot. You start making his waffles, already knowing what the bastard sitting down at the counter wants.  
As you pour batter into the waffle iron you glance over that the man and raise your eyebrows a bit and try to start a conversation. "Sooooooo, man... What's your deal?"  
He takes a second and glances around and points at himself hesitently "Me?"  
"Yes you!"  
"Oh I- My deal?"  
"You come in every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday at three in the goddamn morning!!!"  
"I-... What's it any of your business?"  
You put the waffles onto a plate and scoff. "You order three waffle stacks and pay with a hundred dollar bill!!! Are you a stripper??"  
"If I were a stripper I'd pay with a hundred ones! And you're always working the late shift? What's the deal with that anyways?"  
"This is my job!"  
"This is my three in the morning get away from duck boy!!! Don't judge me!!"  
"Jesus Christ-" You set the plate of waffles and syrup in front of him. "Fine! What's your name?"  
"Douglas... You?"  
You point at your name tag and lean on the counter.  
"Well that's... A nice name..."  
"Excuse you, your name is Douglas"  
"Fine fine! It's good!"  
"Yeah yeah whatever..."  
He rolls his eyes and starts in on his waffles. After a couple minutes of solid silence you glance over.  
"So who's duck boy?"  
\---  
Two more stacks of waffles and a half hour of fighting eachother for the jukebox and the two of you were all smiles. He pulls out a hundred dollar bill and hands it over. You sigh and start ringing it up.  
"It's gonna take me twenty minutes to get your change..."  
"Alll the more time to spend with you!"  
"Maybe during these long long minutes I could get your number?"  
"Oh why not-"  
"And maybe I could propose taking you to a different restaurant?"  
"Other than this heavenly house of waffles?"  
"You've got it-"  
"I'm down! It's a date, sweetheart!"  
You hand him his change and grin. It's all in quarters. "Glad to hear it!"


End file.
